An English Story
by Julia Scribe
Summary: Serena and Darien have never gotten along. But how will Darien cope when Serena goes off to college? Set in England.


An English Story  
PinkPakRat  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any of its characters. Those belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the awesome creator of this entire series (we love you Naoko!--not that way!). Also, the picture that I'm basing this on does not belong to me either. All of my pictures I got off the internet, so don't kill me if any of my pictures are yours.  
  
Notes: Ok, I got inspired to write this fic when I saw a picture of the sailor scouts as regular people, only what they would've looked like if they had been drawn in English (as in the country England) kind of clothing. They all have the roles of what they look like in the picture, except for Amy. I have no idea what she's doing or anything in that picture. Also, please note that I have no knowledge whatsoever of mechanics, so if you want to add anything to this, go right ahead. That, and I'm from America, and I have never been to England, so if I get something wrong about England, PLEASE TELL ME! You can review (which I HIGHLY recommend) or you can email me at smfan2007@yahoo.com  
  
What/Who the Characters Are  
  
Serena Rabbit: The personal mechanic for the Darkworth's. She and her pet cat, Luna, repair the Darkworth family's cars when they break down. She also repairs Darien's motorcycle (you didn't really think he wouldn't have a motorcycle, did you? Shame on you!)  
  
Amy Freeze: The quiet, shy, intelligent girl from next door.  
  
Raye Priest: Raye is the gardener for the Darkworth family. She always needs to know what's going on.  
  
Lita Woodly: Lita is the chauffeur for the Darkworth's. She and Serena are good friends.  
  
Mina Darkworth: Mina is the only daughter of the Darkworth family. She and Serena became friends when Mina found her cat, Artemis, hanging around with Luna.  
  
Darien Darkworth: Darien is Mina's orphaned cousin. His parents died in a car crash (or automobile accident). I've changed what he can remember somewhat.   
  
Andrew Crown: Andrew is the Darkworth's butler. Even though he's not in the picture, I decided to put him in there anyway. I mean, no real Sailor Moon fanfic is complete without him (unless it's one of those major drama things where there's real scouts, not just the characters who don't transform into the scouts- did that make sense?)  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
"Hey Serena. How are you doing?" Lita asked as she walked into the garage.  
  
"Fine, I guess. It's just that that stupid Darien crashed his bike the third time this month! Not that I don't like working on it-"  
  
"Because it reminds you of him," Lita interrupted.  
  
Serena shot Lita a death glare. "I do not like working on it because it reminds me of him! Honestly, Lita, you read way too many romance novels. The only reason I like working on it is because I like working on anything that has a motor and a high horsepower level. Which is what a motorcycle has."  
  
"Aww, Serena. I really was hoping that what Lita had said was true," a voice said from the garage doorway.   
  
Serena stopped her work to look up at the person who had butted in to her and Lita's conversation. "What are you doing here Darien?" she asked icily.  
  
"What? Can't a guy even come to his own garage?" Darien asked, holding out his hands in surrender while walking towards her.   
  
"Not you."   
  
"Why? Am I special?" Darien taunted, now standing next to Lita.   
  
"Yes. You're very special. I only reserve the most deepest of my loathings for you, you're so special," Serena bit out.   
  
"Well you certainly don't make me feel special."  
  
"Darien, why don't you just leave? Or else I'll have to take EXTRA long on your bike this time. And then you won't be able to ride around and make all the ladies swoon," Serena said.  
  
"Except you." Darien pointed out.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a lady. I'm a mechanic. Now why don't you beat it, before I make sure that not only will you not be able to ride your motorcycle, but you also won't be able to ride any of your other precious vehicles of transportation," Serena told Darien.  
  
"So I do make you swoon," Darien teased. "Oh, alright. I'll leave you alone, for now. See you later Lita," Darien said after catching sight of the glare Serena was giving him, and walked out of the garage.  
  
"I don't get it. Why do you guys go at each other like that all the time?" Lita asked Serena once Darien was out of earshot.  
  
"Because that's just the way it is," Serena replied. "But that's all going to end very soon." Serena stood up, and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lita asked in confusion.  
  
"What I mean is, today I just got my letter back from the college that I had applied for," Serena said.  
  
"And they said yes?" Lita asked, half holding her breath.  
  
"Well of course they said yes! Why else would we even be having this conversation if they didn't say yes?" Serena told her friend.  
  
"Oh Serena, that's so great!" Lita squealed, jumping to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you!"   
  
"Lita! Calm down... just a bit! I can't breathe!" Serena choked out.   
  
"Oh. Sorry." Lita jumped back from her friend.  
  
"That's alright," Serena answered.   
  
"Have you told Mrs. Darkworth yet?" Lita asked.   
  
"Oh no! I totally forgot about that. I'll have to go do that right now. Lita, could you be a dear and clean some of this up?" Serena asked, already rushing out.  
  
"Sure thing," Lita said to the air where Serena had once stood. It still amazed her, after knowing Serena for so long, how fast the girl could run. One of these days she was going to ask her how she got so fast. Lita wondered briefly how Darien was going to take the news once he heard before she began to work on cleaning up.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Serena ran into the Darkworth mansion, skidded on the marble floors that were polished to a mirror shine, turned left, darted up the spiral staircase, sprinted past two maids who were busy cleaning, narrowly avoiding a crash collision with one of their carts, and sprinted down the long hallway towards the music room, where Mrs. Darkworth could often be found. (What a long sentence!) She came to a halt before the door and smoothed out her hair and dress. It wouldn't do to look so chaotic before her employer. She then calmly placed a well-mannered knock on the door.   
  
"Come in!" Serena timidly entered the room. Mrs. Darkworth was sitting on one of the chaise lounges, reading a book through her reading glasses. As soon as she heard Serena open the door, she set down her book and glasses to welcome her in.  
  
"Serena. How nice to see you. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be working on Darien's motorcycle?" Mrs. Darkworth asked politely. Mrs. Darkworth had been brought up since childhood to live in a world of high society. She had beautiful blonde hair, and emerald green eyes that almost seemed to pierce into you. Mina inherited her hair from her mother.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Darkworth."  
  
"Come, child. Have a seat, and we can talk all about it," Mrs. Darkworth beckoned. Serena carefully walked over and sat down in the chair opposite where Mrs. Darkworth was lying.  
  
"Well, since you mentioned Darien's motorcycle earlier, I'm almost finished working on it. However, that wasn't what I came to tell you. Today in the mail, I got my acceptance letter. I wanted to inform you of it, so that you could start making the necessary arrangements for my replacement. I'll be leaving in a few months," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful Serena! Do you need any help with transportation or tuition?" Mrs. Darkworth asked.  
  
"No, I'll be able to do fine with what I have saved up," Serena replied.  
  
"But Serena! That money's not nearly enough to even cover tuition, let alone the cost of living by yourself!" Mrs. Darkworth exclaimed.  
  
"I'll find a job somewhere. I'm not only good at being a mechanic, you know," Serena said, trying to discourage her. She wanted to do all of this on her own.  
  
"Dear, you know I can't let you go with that little bit of money. Just at least let me help you with tuition for a couple of years," Mrs. Darkworth pleaded.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I would rather be able to do this on my own." Serena had a stubborn look on her face that made Mrs. Darkworth realize that she wasn't going to win this one.  
  
"Oh, alright. If you insist. Good luck at college, dear." Mrs. Darkworth gave Serena a hug, before she sent her on her way.   
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Notes: So? How did you like it? I know, I know, I already have way too many other fics going on to start another one, but I just couldn't resist. Now all I have to do is find the time to work on all of them.   
  
Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


End file.
